Rainbow Live - Episode 30
"The Crossroad of Vows" is the thirtieth episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Synopsis Ito, Naru, Ann and Rinne finally have some time off for their field trip in Hokkaido. Although they have many places they would want to visit, Naru and Ann asks if they could go with Ito to see her mother and younger brother. The girls learn of the meaning behind Ito's nickname "Cross" and about a car accident involving her father and another person which lead to their family being separated. Summary Naru and co are currently over at Hokkaido for their school trip, having left the store in the safe hands of Otoha, Bell, and Wakana. She monologues about every day is a lot of fun since it was their first trip together. Due to the lack of any schedule for the next day, Naru decides to ask everyone to go to the zoo, with Ann and Rinne mentioning other places as well. Ito, however, declines, as she has made plans to go and visit her mother and younger brother. Despite this, Naru and Ann ask if they can tag along with Ito. Ai and Rina, however, decline since they are still going to the zoo tomorrow, nevertheless, their decision leaves Ito a bit flustered. Naru then calls Coo and informs him of their decision as well requesting a recording of a Happy Rain show for Ito's family to enjoy. Just then, Momo comes up and upon discovering that Naru is on the phone, grabs it and tries to ask her to bring back sweets, not bear carvings as souvenirs-only to find out that she has already hung up. The following day, Ito and co take the train in order to go and visit her family. During the journey, Naru realizes that today is actually Halloween, which prompts Ann to wonder about whether Bell Rose has put on Halloween decorations at the Prism Stone store. The scene then cuts back to there, where various Halloween decorations have indeed been put up around the store. Bell, Wakana, and Otoha are seen decked out in the all-new Halloween Princess Coord, with Otoha proclaiming that Bell's attire makes her look like a Halloween Prince. Bell proclaims that she doesn't care for cosplay, as the customer's enjoyment take first priority. Wakana remarks that Bell might be secretly enjoying this the most, before Otoha wonders where Coo is at the moment. Ito and the others finally arrive at the train station, where her mother, Tsuru and younger brother, Yuu are waiting for her. She happily embraces her mother, with the latter exclaiming that her daughter has grown up. Ito then introduces her fellow Prism Stone employees to her mother, and both sides exchange pleasantries before heading off to their farmhouse. Upon arriving on site, Naru and the others remark that the following scenery feels like it was lifted out from a postcard. Inside her house, Tsuru serves them drinks while commenting how amazing it was for Happy Rain to have to win a tournament, with Ito replying that it was merely nothing. Tsuru then explains that due to the general lack of Prism Shows in the area, she hasn't been able to watch them perform at all. However, she thinks that they are popular due to Yuu talking about them all the time, to which Naru and Ann exclaim that they still have a long way to go. Then the two of them suddenly hear sheep bleating, to which Tsuru explains that she's rearing some of their wool. Characters in Order of Appearance *Naru Ayase *Rinne *Ann Fukuhara *Ito Suzuno *Rina Uchida *Ai Jouzenji *DJ Coo *Chisato Ibara *Bell Renjoji *Wakana Morizono *Otoha Takanashi *Sessny *Ethni *Femini *Tsuru Suzuno *Yuu Suzuno *Kouji Mihama *Gen Suzuno *Lovelin *Poppun *Cooloon Trivia Gallery Rainbow Live - Episode 30/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Rainbow Live